


Heartbeat, heartbeat, why do you fail me now?

by shipping_and_tears



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Reddie, Trans Richie Tozier, no explicit sex, some side stenbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_and_tears/pseuds/shipping_and_tears
Summary: College is hard enough without having to work through childhood insecurities while simultaneously trying to woo the boy across the hall, but life never seemed to go easy on Richie Tozier or Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie doesn't know how to actually get close to people without hiding behind his immature humor, Eddie has never figured out how to trust people after being manipulated his entire childhood, and they are both hopelessly in love with each other but unable to admit it. What could possibly go wrong?





	Heartbeat, heartbeat, why do you fail me now?

"Eddsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, I'm bored. Let's do something." Richie whined, hanging upside down off the edge of his bed. 

They were doing something, at least Eddie was. Richie had invited him over to his cluttered dorm room so they could work on homework together but it ended up just being him working while Richie said things like, "You know, I wish I was your homework so you would slam me down on the table and do me all night long" and, "If you keep sharpening that pencil it's going to get even shorter than your dick" and, "Eddie spaghetti, do you think pigeons have feelings? What about worms? Do you think worms realize they are eating everything else's shit?"

After the first few weeks of being friends with Richie, Eddie had learned how to effectively tune out the trash mouth but his patience was wearing thin and he had almost finished his work anyway, so he turned around in Richie's desk chair and threw a wadded up piece of paper at the other boy, "Shut the fuck up, Richie."

"Shit!" He lost his balance and fell headfirst off the bed, his lanky limbs falling into a pile on the ground. "For fuck's sake, Eds, you could've given me a concussion. Now you better come kiss it better." He sat up, leaning his back against the bed and pointed to his forehead, making kissy lips at Eddie.

Eddie grinned and rolled his eyes, standing up from the chair to join Richie on the floor. "In your dreams, Tozier," he said shoving him playfully. 

And that right there was Richie's problem, the closest he could get to Eddie actually kissing him was in his dreams. 

Richie had a bad habit of falling for the one person he knew he couldn't get, and this time it just so happened to be Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. There wasn't any real reason why Eddie was unattainable, not like Richie's past crushes that could never amount to anything. He wasn't dating anyone else, he was definitely gay, and he lived in the dorm room right down the hall. A single guy who happened to like guys and lived in close proximity to Richie had never been a problem before, he should have been easy to charm. But Eddie Spaghetti was a different story. He was impossible to figure out, one second he was flirting right along with Richie, the next he acted like Richie was the fucking devil incarnate. 

But that didn't mean Richie was going to give up. At the beginning of the year, he thought that he wouldn't even be able to become friends with the hot-headed boy that lived in the dorm room down the hall from him. But he did have a tendency to grow on people, he had no problem with making friends. The problem always came when he wanted to get beyond that. People always saw him as a good friend, a funny guy, a great guy to talk to while you drank out of red solo cups at a crowded party or smoked a joint with in the middle of the woods. But nobody ever thought he was good for more than that. And that was okay because if only he could make Eddie see it, he would be more than happy enough.

"Wow Eds, you wound me. How am I ever going to recover?" He suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door,"Anyway, before you so rudely tried to kill me, I was gonna ask if you wanted to take a break from that nerdy homework shit and come with me to Bevs."

"Yeah, might as well, if I have to spend one more second alone with you, I might actually put some effort into trying to kill you." 

"Perfect, because there will probably be weed and I get horny when I smoke, and since your mom isn't around, you'll have to do Eds." He was rewarded with a groan and an eye roll from Eddie as he stood up and pulled Richie out of the door. 

"Don't fucking call me that, don't talk about my fucking mom-"  
"I think you mean fucking your-"  
"Can you shut up for five fucking seconds." 

The playful arguing could be heard throughout the hallway as Richie hid behind stupid sex jokes and "fake" flirtations, and he tried not to think about how Eddie didn't let go of his arm until they got to Bev's dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first IT fanfic and my first chapter fic in a really long time (I'm talking since 2012 when I could get semi-popular on wattpad off of shitty youtube RPF high school AUs), so I am super open to constructive criticism, especially on characterization because like I've said I've never worked with these character's before so it's gonna be a little rough at first and I'm sorry about that. Also, I don't really have a super clear direction in mind for this story, so try to bear with me as I figure everything out. You can always hit me up at trans-trash-mouth on tumblr if you want to talk and I'm always taking one-shot and moodboard requests over there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
